wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Stephen Colbert
Let's open this page for talking again. New york Times asks how many stephens there are * here Things in Common w MLK * both Doctors who cannot write prescriptions * both white * great speakers Truthier? I had a more truthy version up here at some point, but there's been so many vandal moves and redirects I can't find it in the histories. We definitely need to get this one less facty; it's the linchpin of the whole shebang. ComebackShane 11:11, 8 August 2006 (PDT) :Agreed. The unfortunate thing about the enemies of freedom moving our pages around is that in doing so, they cause us to lose our history. If you want to tell the full truth about Stephen, I know your more than qualified ComebackShane. -JesseLangham ::I've added a significant amount of truthiness in the article, though much of his early career is lacking. I know he's mentioned several times some of his early 'reporting' and 'anchor' work, but I can't find any videos of them to refer to. If anyone has more info, by all means put it in or let me know. ComebackShane 14:36, 8 August 2006 (PDT) :::I didn't like the version that said he was some kind of hick that screwed hamsters or something like that. We should say he was the ruler of a galaxy or something cool like that. We don't want people to think he's some kinda hillbilly or something. Image woes may it always be about YOU, what will glorify YOU and what YOU want for America rather than what will actually work. I was having trouble deciding which of these two images to include in the article, during the White House dinner; both are good, the first has a great "Colbert for President" look; but the other makes Colbert appear to tower over the president, which made me giggle. I tried including both, but that section of the article is too small to realistically include both. Thoughts? I like the one that's up right now. --Paranoia 10:23, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Which is the spin-off? Wouldn't it be truthier to say that The Daily Show is a spin-off of The Colbert Report?--Colbear20:11, 21 August 2006 (PDT) I went with knock off it seems to make John Stewert seem like some kind of idea stealing creep. Stephen Colbert the Actor? WHy does it state at the beginning of this article that "This article is about Stephen Colbert the actor. For the neo-conservative character he plays in interviews, see Stephen Colbert (character)" and vice versa for the Stephen Colbert Character page? This is patently false. Hero! Oh my God! I'm from Wookieepedia and I just edited your article there, and now I'm here! STEPHEN, you're my hero! Hi! --Smuggler Freak04:24, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Silliness I'm not wanting to limit anyone's creative freedom, but I do feel this page has started to get a little too random. I'm going to remove the section on "reincarnation" unless someone knows a good reason for it to stay? If there is one, I will put it back with apologies. Right now, though, it just seems like an invitation to turn the page into a big list of silliness, a la Norris - the last thing we want for Our Glorious Stephen.--thisniss 06:11, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Lee Harvey In the GQ article it says his middle name is "Lee-Harvey". :Good point, but did Stephen himself say that, or did the liberal media print that in an attempt to slander his good name?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:24, 2 September 2007 (UTC) No, Stephen said it. :he said that on the show? Or did the liberal media "attribute" it to him? Because I know The Honorable Professor Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. has stated on his award-winning news program, "The Colbert Report" that his middle name was "C-Train".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:20, 3 September 2007 (UTC) I don't see a problem with him having multiple middle names. Go ahead and add it anonymous, this is a wiki after all, and you have the power to edit stuff... Btw, that GQ article is pretty funny. Here's a link to a scan of the page in question: wonky ear.--Not MC Esteban™ 18:58, 4 September 2007 (UTC) THE AFRICAN ELEPHANT POPULATION HAS TRIPLED IN THE PAST 6 MONTHS THE AFRICAN ELEPHANT POPULATION HAS TRIPLED IN THE PAST 6 MONTHS and Phil Hendrie died of stomach cancer. Stephen Colbert's job is to honor the American media caucus by bringin scornful nailings to those politicians that pin it up to be some laughing-stock of incompetence and irrationality. Imperfection There should be something there about Stephen Colbert's imperfection. His grammar is off: He used a preposition at the end of a sentence. The reason this should be mentioned is because it proves that only The Baby Jesus is perfect. And that makes the Baby Jesus happy. And if the Baby Jesus is happy, aren't we all happy? ~An anonymous grammar Nazi whose user name could probably be looked up in "History," but maybe not. :Grammar rules are like facts, we don't need them. They clutter the gut. BTW, when Stephen says something, nixo facto the rules of grammar conform to his statements.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:16, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Stephen Colbert is also Jamar Garrett and his one true imperfection is that Fonda Ginsburg is a Superior Being and can do anything better than him especially with politics and the Enviorment Stephen Colbert also is a habitual liar and will know reveal some truths. He really isn't a jedi. He has never and will never attack a bear in his life. He is really not jesus christ.Is so lazy the only thing he will ever do is crack jokes. Lastly Stephen Colbert hates Kenwood and believes they should lose every debate round especially when they use the Stephen Colbert case Slogan generator Insert Stephen Colbert and it gives you a new Stephen Colbert slogan! Why does AskMen hate America? They ranked Stephen 11th most influential man!? Full name On the main page Stephen Colbert's name is listed as "The Most Honorable Rev. Fr. Professor Sir Dr. Stephen Tiberius "C-Train" Colbert, Esquire, D.F.A., SC, America's Newsman" In this context what does "Fr." mean? Imposter stars in commercial for Nebraska bank! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8Ihwi_w_xQ This sucks!!! This really sucks!!! I will choose liberal bias than this shit!!! After all, that "Sthephano Collberto" or what that thing is is fake ang gay!!! Stephen Colbert is Catholic Why has no one added Our Glorious Stephen to the Catholic category yet? Is this really funny? Satirizing a satirical character is either brilliantly meta or entirely idiotic, can't really decide which. Kinda leaning toward idiotic.